Acatsuki Disaster
by ImmortalOokami
Summary: Summary inside....
1. Chapter 1

A'cat'suki Disaster

Warning: contains mental devirginizing (and possibly physical) of Hinata, and Hidan's rather colorful language...

Summary: Hinata finds a box, with 11 cats that have been mysteriously delivered to her door. "What was that warning again? Oh right, water..."

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Hyuuga heiress looked at the box where she heard mewing and pawing from inside it, she saw a not on the box that read. 'Dear owner, I would like to inform you that these cats were delivered here for a personal purpose, however I cannot notify you of that at this moment. Take good care of them to ensure their safety. Sincerely, Leader. PS Keep them away from water.' She sighed and unfolded the box to reveal 11 kittens arrayed in many colors, a silver furred one was batting off an orange tabby that was almost trying to glomp it, and it sprung out of the box scampering to a couch and leaped on to it. A dirty blond furred long hair leaped our followed by the tabby which happily followed it, then one at a time they emerged from the box until a raven furred one reluctantly followed, it stared back at her with onyx black eyes. A cross between a purr and a meow came from the silver furred one which was sitting on the arm rest, she noticed a symbol of an upside down triangle inside a circle on its chest, the only one which was the same color as the silver furred cat was the one next to the raven furred one. Now that things were under control, it was time to give names to the 11 cats. The raven furred one was the first to be named.

"Um...uh Raven..." she pondered moving to the two silver furred ones, "Quicksilver and you're Lavender." she said rather calmly, and turned to the onyx furred one "...you're Crow," then to the black and white one "...Y-Yin Yang..." next was the dirty yellow one "Canary..." then there was the two tabbies "You're Lollipop and you'll be Ginger..." then to the blue cat _Blue, that's an odd color..._ she thought "Bluegill..." she looked to the brown one with stitches "...Earthbound..." and last was the red one "...R-Ruby." However, Hinata noticed one thing, they were all male cats, she sighed inwardly tilting her head to one side. Hinata felt something brush against her leg, at that she 'eeped' "Oh, h-hey Lollipop." she gleamed softly as she looked down to see the tabby rubbing his side against her leg as he softly mewed. Hinata stroked Lollipop's head as he blissfully purred. Then she heard paws padding the ground and she noticed Lavender was gone, she was bewildered at the fact that the Hyuuga house has had a rodent problem, then she assumed that Lavender sensed a rodent and chased after it.

"Hey, Hinata you there?" A females voice chirped from outside the house, at that, she turned and saw three kunoichis standing at the door. Hinata opened the door with an inviting smile, and the three girls proceeded inside and met with the 10 kittens. The three girls awed gleefully when they saw them.

"Say where'd you get them?" the rosette haired girl said picking up Canary and scratched the back of his left ear causing him to relax on her lap and he began to purr. Canary curled up, the rosette girl slightly surprised just smiled and kept on petting him.

"Actually...I um found them in a box at my doorstep...so um I just decided to take them in."

"Did it say who they're from?" the brown haired girl curiously inquired.

"Um...L-Leader, I think..."

"Leader, I wonder who that is." the blond added as she stroked YinYang who rubbed against her leg and meowed at her.

"I dunno, say Sakura these boys look hungry."

"Ooh guess what girls, I have food for them stored in the attic, I'll go get it." Hinata chirped as she headed up stairs. Hinata heard paws padding the floor as she took out the cat food, and she heard a muffled meow, she looked down to see Lavender with a dead mouse in his jaws.

"L-Lavender, well um that deals with our rodent problem..." she said as she headed into the bathroom, Lavender spat out the dead mouse and decided to follow her. Hinata was reaching for the disposal bag when she accidentally bumped a glass of water causing it to topple over and spill on the floor.

"Ooops clumsy me." Hinata laughed to herself as she walked away from the sink to get a towel to clean it up when suddenly she saw a poof of smoke where Lavender was standing. The Hyuuga girl was completely confused, then she was taken by surprise when she fell on her ass. The smoke cleared and Hinata was staring straight into violet eyes, she looked down and saw that Lavender was no longer a cat.

"Yo, what the hell're you staring at?" he said irritated, at the moment she saw something unsightly, her cheeks became bright red.

"Yay Hidan-san you're human too!" came an unfamiliar, cheerful voice as a masked boy glomped the man that shoved off the hyper active boy.

"Argh, Tobi will you get the fuck off!" he growled, a silver brow twitching with annoyance.

"Oooh Tobi wonders who the girl is!"

"Hinata, you okay up there?" came Sakura's voice from down stairs.

"That answer your question..." Hidan blurted out, his fingers running through his slicked back silver hair. Somehow Hinata noticed the symbol on his chest was really a pendant, and her fingers brushed the rosary and the beads. He looked back at Hinata a smirk appeared on his lips "Curiosity kills the cat, eh?" his voice almost seductive as he came closer to her face, his hand caressing her cheek. Hinata's face was now beet red, as her blush deepened. "...but then again, satisfaction brings it back." he purred into her ear, his chest pressed against her, and she could feel his chizzled 6 pack on her soft belly. While Tobi was back in his cat form playing with the dead mouse, and he just stood up and wrapped the stray towel around his waist. Hinata was still beet red from blushing until finally she fainted. His eye twitched and his jaw dropped, then he scoffed. _Man I was just starting a conversation..._ he did a facepalm, then a cloud surrounded him and he was a cat again.

---

**Yeah, end of Chapter one...I'll add Chapter two soon, very soon...**

**and Chapter two is up, Chapter three will be added in a while...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Acatsuki Disaster chapter 2

Hinata's eyes stirred open as she slowly adjusted to the mild light that shown through the window. She looked down to see Lavender staring at her curiously. _W-was I d-dreaming? _the sudden thought of that almost to real encounter with probably the hottest killer, made her cheeks flush. _S-surely I had to have been dreaming...was I?_ her blush deepened, at a strange thought that mysteriously appeared in her head. Lavender sat there purring, then it finally occurred to her when her bare foot brushed against cold water. _Somehow I doubt this will work, but doesn't hurt to try... _She picked the cat up and placed him on the water, and of course the cat was replaced by a silver haired man with cat ears and a tail. It didn't take him long to respond.

"Geez, what the hell's your problem, low blood pressure?"

"Uhm, I-I actually wanted to ask you something..."

"Go on..." he swayed his hand for her to continue.

"Who is this leader?"

"Ohh him, that lousy son-of-a-bitch, cast this forsaken jutsu on us!"

"W-what do you mean by us-" she was interrupted by a hyperactive masked boy that hugged Hinata, she noticed he also had cat like features.

"Goddamnit Tobi, I was just about to get my chance!" He roared, a comical vein popping above his head.

"Awe, man you always ruin the fun." Tobi hung his head crying anime tears.

"As I was saying, how'd you like my first impression baby?" he came closer to her, a mischievous smirk played across his lips and mimicked a growl.

"Uhh, um I uh..." Hinata was speechless from his sudden action.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" he purred into her ear, she felt his hot breath against her cheek, which caused her to blush again. "Heheh, just teasing ya babe." he chuckled as he slightly backed away.

"I was wondering, a-are the other cats like you?"

"Pfft, yeah like I am the only one." Hidan scoffed while rolling his eyes as in 'no duh', and he itched his left ear with his pinky to flick nothing with his pointer.

"Oh...I get it, Tobi knows that we get cat tails and ears when we touch cold water!" the masked boy announced rocking in his place like an impatient child.

"Well what do ya know, the thing actually works." came an unknown male voice that made Hinata jump, however the other two recognized the voice.

"No one asked for your opinion, Deidara."

"Woah, does Hidan need a hug?" the one named Deidara chuckled as his yellow tail flicked.

"Fuck off blondie!" a vein appeared over him, and he lunged tackling Deidara who yelped in alarm. A cloud of dust formed as the two fist brawled, and a few hisses were heard. A moment later Hidan walked back into the room brushing non existent dirt off his hands, he kept kept that cocky smirk and he sat next to Hinata. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and excitement, then he leaned toward her. "Ya know babe, you're just to cute." he stroked her indigo hair. Her heart was beating rapidly, she gave a feint squeak and buried her head into his sculpted bare chest.


End file.
